violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Misbehaves at Bathroom Store
In continuation to the video on the right. Dad: So following the bathroom destruction, we are now going to the bathroom store to purchase a new sink, cabinet, toilet, shower, everything! Leland: I don't want to go to the bathroom store! I bet it smells like s***! Leanna: And the old one was fine! Dad: Guys, the bathroom was built in 1978. Can you name what happened in 1978? Leland: NASA releases the first group of women in space, the first test tube baby was born in the UK, the first Garfield comic is published, Dominica becomes independent from Britian, Spain established a new constitution, and Sweden is the first country to ban aerosol sprays. Dad: How do you know all of that happened in 1978? Leland: This website. Dad: Well we're here. Let's go. At the store... Employee: So what are you looking for? Dad: Well my bratty children went Irma in the bathroom, and I need to renovate the entire room! Employee: Well we got what you need! Suddenly, Dark Knight Dummo plays on the speakers Employee: Who the heck is playing Trippie Redd? Dad: Let me check! Lee walks into the intercom area. Leland and Leanna are dancing while the music is being played on Leland's phone Dad: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?! Leland: We were getting bored! Leanna: I like this music! Dad: (turning off the music) We're at a store! Don't act up! Later... Dad: Why in the world would anyone want a diamond-crafted toilet? Employee: Because they flush at light speed! Dad: Okay, about that... Suddenly, Drug Addicts plays on the speakers Dad: Not this again! Leanna: I don't like Lil Pump! Leland: I DON'T CARE!!! HE IS THE BEST RAPPER EVER!!! Employee: Kid, this is your warning! Play something stupid on the speaker again, and you will be asked to leave! Leland: Okay! Later... Dad: This sink looks nice! Employee: It also gives good succ! Dad: What? Suddenly, Chun-Li plays on the speakers Employee: THIS AGAIN?!?! Leland: Leanna told me to play it! Leanna: No I didn't! Employee: That's it! Sir, take your kids out of this store! Leland: NEVER!!! Leland spawns a gun. He uses it to shoot all the merchandise in the store Dad: LELAND!!! Employee: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT GUN?!?! Leland: FORTNITE!!! While Leland and Leanna are wrecking the store, the spirit of Lil Peep arrives Dad: LIL PEEP?!?! Leland: What the heck are you doing? Lil Peep: Listen kid, I don't want you to be listening to rappers that promote drugs. Why do you think I died? Leland: Because you died of xanax overdose in Tucson? Lil Peep: Exactly! Listen to people like Lil Xan who condemns drugs! They are much better! Leland: But I didn't even know you until you died! XXXTentacion is much better than you! Lil Peep: At least I don't go beating up gay people and women! Leland: I'M SORRY?!?! Leland throws xanax pills and lean jugs at Lil Peep Lil Peep: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MAIN WEAKNESS IS DRUGS!!! Dad: LELAND NO!!! Leanna: SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!! The whole store explodes Dad: OH MY GOSH!!! Leland: HOLY FRICK!!! Leanna: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww...................... (cries) Dad: LELAND WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?! YOU FRICKING IDIOT!!! Leland: Don't act like this is the first time I've blown something up! Dad: BUT YOU'VE DESTROYED THE SPIRIT OF LIL PEEP!!! AND YOU'VE INJURED LEANNA AND KILLED THE EMPLOYEES AND CUSTOMERS!!! Leland: Good! Leanna: I'm gonna die... (dies) Dad: Let's go! I can't stand this s*** anymore! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum